


Hey, little one

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Birthdays, Cute Dean, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Love, Vampires, but the rest is all fluff, there's this one line that's a little violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again and the Winchester brothers surprise you with something you never thought would be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, little one

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to everyone who's reading this and whose birthday it is! :)

You woke up, slowly opening your eyes. Your hand patted the space next to you, finding it empty and cold. So Dean was already up. A heavy yawn fell from your lips and you stretched before cuddling back into the mattress. My God, was this comfortable. You turned your head to your left, reaching for your phone that you had put on the nightstand before going to bed yesterday. It was only 7 am. What was Dean doing up at 7 am? He normally wouldn't go to sleep till 3 am and wake up around 8. Besides looking at the time you saw a notification pop up.

_'Happy Birthday to me.'_

Right... today was your birthday! You've totally forgotten that it was already this time of the year again. Another year older... well if you can't avoid it, might as well accept it. You stayed in bed for a few more minutes, loving the feeling of just laying there before having to stand up. When you felt like you were awake enough, you left the warmth of the covers and walked out of yours and Dean's room. Your first stop was the kitchen, expecting the Winchester brothers to be there at this time of the morning. But they weren't. The kitchen was empty, same as the library, crow's nest and every other room you could think of. In the garage, you noticed that Baby wasn't there even though you've parked her here yesterday. Frowning, you made your way back to the library. If the Impala was gone, so was Dean. But there was still a chance that Sam stayed here.

 

"Sam?!" you yelled. Silence. Hm... alright. You made yourself some pancakes, got the orange juice out of the fridge and sat down in the library, getting comfortable with a book in your hand.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

It wasn't long until you heard the heavy metal door of the bunker open with a creak. A long haired, plaid wearing moose walked through and you smiled. He took the stairs, not having seen you yet.

 

"Heya Sammy." you said, putting your book down, smiling. He slowly turned his head up and looked at you, like a puppy getting caught stealing the owner's food. You had to grin. "Where were you so early?" he wasn't wearing any sportswear so it couldn't have been his usual morning jog.

 

"Uhm... supply run?" he looked at you with an unsure expression on his face. You raised your eyebrows, not seeing any bags.

 

"And... where are the supplies?" you asked.

 

"With Dean! Uh... he's just... you know, parking the Impala." a nervous laugh followed. Wow, what a terrible liar... you decided to have some fun.

 

"Oh, alright. I'll go help him then."

 

"No!" Sam practically screamed, making you jump a little. "No, you know, we haven't really bought much so you don't have to help him." you resisted the urge of amusedly shaking your head and nodded, not wanting to make him even more nervous.

 

"Ok. Want some pancakes? Still have a little bit of batter left." he smiled relieved and nodded.

 

"Pancakes sound really great."

 

•{<\------>}•

 

About 10 Minutes later you were still in the kitchen, making more batter for the pancakes because you were sure that your boyfriend would want some too and you didn't have enough for two hungry hunters. There were weird noises coming from the library, Dean cursing from time to time and Sam was laughing hysterically every now and again. You shook your head, wondering what the hell they were doing there. Probably trying to decorate as best as they could for your birthday, considering that's what they did last year. You've told them not to do it anymore though. It was enough of a gift that they were here with you.

You were about to put a bit of chocolate into the pancakes that were sizzling nicely in the frying pan when you felt something nudging on your leg. You put everything that was in your hands away and turned to look down to the floor. What you saw made your mouth open and you blinked rapidly.

Down there, looking up at you with big dark eyes, was an actual little puppy. Its tail was wagging excitedly and the tongue was hanging out of its mouth, making it look even cuter than it already was. And it was even better that it seemed to be your favorite breed. You crouched down slowly and the little dog turned its head to the side, barking high and cutely.

 

"Hey, little one." you softly said, carefully holding your hand out for it to sniff. It took a small step back but you could see how curious it was. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." Carefully, the puppy held its nose to your hand and sniffed. It rubbed its tiny head against your hand and you started to pet it, your heart bursting at how cute the little guy was. You sat down on the ground and it immediately crawled onto your lap, obviously enjoying the massage. "Now that's a cuddler." you laughed. "Might caring to tell me what you're doing here, little one?"

 

"I don't think she can..." you looked up and saw Dean and Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Sam was smiling and Dean was wearing an unreadable expression, but it was really close to the one he had when he'd realized how much he actually loved you. It felt like he was falling in love all over again.

 

"Guys... what is this?" you asked, not stopping to pet the little girl still in your lap. She was starting to fall asleep.

 

"That... is your birthday present." Dean said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. He walked towards you, sitting down and kissing you on the lips. "Happy Birthday."

 

"What?" you breathed out, looking at the dog that was sitting peacefully on your lap, disbelieve covering your voice.

 

"You always wanted a dog. And Sammy here was, of course, all in when I asked him about having a little ball of fur running around the bunker so..." you interrupted him.

 

"But, Dean, you don't even like dogs!" he pursed his lips a little, shaking his head from one side to the other, as if he was debating something. He then gave you a cheeky smile.

 

"The case thingy with the dog when I was able to talk to animals was actually kinda enjoyable. These guys aren't even half bad." he let out, carefully ruffling the puppy's head. "I never wanted one because we were constantly on the road and that's no life for a dog. But now that we're at the bunker... I don't know, it's different. We'll have to lay low for a few months though because I want this girl to be housetrained before we can leave her here for a few days to go on a hunt but..." again, he got interrupted. This time by your lips pressed against his. He smiled against you and brought you closer to him.

 

"And when she's old enough and big enough we can even take her with us on hunts! She'll be great help!" you whispered excitedly after breaking the kiss. Dean stared lovingly at you and chuckled.

 

"Yeah. We'll see about that." he kissed the side of your head and you cuddled into him. "Happy birthday, baby." he murmured into your hair and you smiled, squeezing your eyes shut. You were so happy. Then you looked up, wondering where Sam had went. You jumped out of shock when you practically saw him standing right above you, turning pancakes in the pan. Right! You totally forgot about them!

 

"Thanks Sammy. The kitchen would be burning if it wasn't for you." he laughed and shook his head.

 

"Not burning but the pancakes would be black." you shrugged with a smile on your face and cuddled into Dean, who placed a kiss onto your hair. Your hand continued to stroke over the fluffy fur of your new dog. You couldn't believe it. All your life you've wanted a dog. Your parents never allowed it, considering they were hunters too. You couldn't wait to call them now.

A hand placed itself over yours and you looked at Dean.

 

"You like her?" he asked, smiling as you grinned back at him.

 

"I love her. Thank you, Dean." you pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

After the three of you had finished your pancakes, Dean smiling happily when he noticed the chocolate in them, you walked back into the library, your new puppy still in your arms. She was fast asleep from all the excitement today.

The bunker surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, wasn't decorated. Instead of that you saw different dog items scattered everywhere. There was a big fluffy dog basket right in the middle of the library, two bowls that were already filled with water and food next to it and you saw all kinds of different toys on the table. You could say that the look on your face was full of love and adoration.

 

"You guys bought all of this?" you asked, looking at the two hunters. Dean shrugged, smiling.

 

"Dean would've been completely lost if I wouldn't have gone with him." Sam grinned and you laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. Giving them both a thankful smile, you walked towards the basket and placed the small dog onto it. She looked so tiny compared to it. But you knew that was going to change soon. You looked at her sleeping form in adoration until you felt arms sneak their way around your waist.

 

"So..." Dean started while you leaned into his embrace.

 

"Hm?"

 

"What's her name?" he asked. You paused. You haven't even thought about that.

 

"Uhm... I don't know..." you murmured and he looked at you with a smirk on his lips. "What? I had too much on my mind! I couldn't think about that yet!" you defended yourself and he held his hands up in surrender.

 

"Alright, alright! Calm down, babe." he laughed. There were now names rushing through your head but all of them were either from movies that you've watched a while ago, or books you just finished reading. None of them seemed to fit. A frustrated groan left your lips and you slammed your head against Dean's chest, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. "Let's think about a name together, shall we?" you nodded at his proposal and the two of you sat down by a table, taking chairs next to each other. Sam was already buried deep in a book again.

 

"Alright, so what would fit?" your boyfriend tapped his finger against his chin. You had to smile at how cute that looked. "Hey! I'm not gonna do the thinking alone!" he smirked at you and you blushed, looking down on the table. Dammit. Alright, a name... what would fit a female dog living your kind of live... you guys were hunters... hunters... huntress? No, that's a shitty name.

 

"Huntress sounds awful even though it would fit..." you voiced out loud and he shook his head.

 

"Don't name your dog something you don't like, Y/N." Sam said and you nodded.

 

"Yeah, I know... it's just so hard."

 

"We'll find one, don't worry." Dean smiled comfortingly at you. "Hey, what about Rebel? I have a feeling she's gonna be one with a mommy like you." he winked at you and you stuck your tongue out at him. Then you looked at the puppy. No... Rebel wasn't her name.

 

"It's a cute name but... it's not her." you pouted and Dean sighed.

 

"Know what?" he searched through his pockets, finding his phone. "There's this wonderful place called internet. Let's ask it." you snorted. 'Wonderful place called internet'? That was new. "Aha!" he exclaimed and you looked at him, interested. "Let's name her Bacon!" you boxed his shoulder, pretty hard because he let out a quiet 'ouch', and glared at him.

 

"How dare you?"

 

"Just a joke..." he murmured and rubbed his shoulder, a cute pout on his lips. You kissed him and the smile replaced it again, making you chuckle and peck his nose.

 

"Now don't say pie." you whispered and his eyes lit up. Sam laughed as you rolled your eyes. Taking the phone from Dean's grip, the two of you scrolled through the various name suggestions. None of them were good enough. They were the typical names. Lucy, Max, Lola, Molly, Buddy. You laughed when you saw the name Ruby. 'Better not show Sam' you thought. Luckily Dean hadn't seen it.

 

"This ones kinda cool. Katniss."

 

"No." you immediately let out and his eyebrows raised.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Dude, really?" came from Sam. "You don't even know the Hunger games?"

 

"I'm sorry, have you met me? Of course, I don't! What is that?"

 

"It's a book and movie series. Really good. The main character's name is Katniss." you explained.

 

"Ohh!" Dean made, understanding. "Hm... we could name her Kansas?" you laughed at that one. "Or ACDC? Hey, little puppy, you wanna be named after this awesome musician called Led Zeppelin?" he looked at the still sleeping dog with a dead on serious face and you laughed harder, biting your lip to try and stop the giggles.

 

"Dean, stop." you chuckled as he shot you a grin. He continued to scroll through the pages but your mind drifted off. Somehow you started to think about a name that hadn't struck your mind before. "Roxy." you said. Dean looked at you. "I like Roxy. It's a good name for a tough and brave dog like she's going to be. But it's also kinda cute and sounds a little rebellious." you turned in your chair and your eyes found the little girl in the basket. You smiled. Yeah, that's it.

 

"I like it." Sam said with a smile and a nod. Dean placed his chin on your shoulder, hugging you from behind.

 

"Roxy it is."

 

•{<\------>}•

 

"Dean!" you whisper-yelled into the dark room. Nothing. You cursed and held the machete a little tighter. Your flashlight had run out, making it easier for the vampires you were hunting right now to attack you without any notice. Sam, Dean and you had split up to look in different rooms and they were now out of earshot. You were on your own.

Suddenly, you stumbled over a pair of empty buckets and they shattered to the ground. You closed your eyes, praying no one had heard you.

 

"Now, now. Who do we have here?" came from one of the corners of the room. You whipped around and cursed the vampires that they could see so well in the dark. The voice suddenly came from another end of the room and you gulped. "This is kinda fun, Winchester. Oh wait, where are my manners. You're not a Winchester yet, are you?"

 

"Where are you, you little son of a bitch?!" the vampire laughed.

 

"Right here." it whispered in your ear and you turned around quickly, swinging your machete through nothing but thin air. You cried out when something yanked on your hair and you let your weapon drop to the floor. The hand disappeared and you realized what you just did. You heard how the machete was being picked up.

 

"You're not as good and scary as the stories say, Y/N. Losing your weapon in a vampire fight... tsk tsk, you call this professional?" the monster's voice now came from opposite you and you backed away until you reached the wall. You called out for Sam and Dean but they were probably too far away. All you could hear was the vampire's bitter laugh and your heart pounding incredibly fast. This was it.

A sudden scream left the vampire's lips and you heard how the machete dropped to the floor again.

 

"You filthy, little...!" something growled between you and the monster at the other end of the room, making it shut up. Was that Roxy?

You heard a door slam open and light shone right into your eyes. You blinked at how bright it was until it disappeared from your face. Your now fully-grown dog was standing with her back towards you and she was growling dangerously at the vampire that was holding it's bleeding wrist. The machete was laying on the floor not far from you. Dean, who had been the one bursting into the room, didn't waste another second and jumped forward, cutting the vampire's head off. You let out a huge sigh of relieve and dropped to the floor, only now noticing how weak your legs had gotten. Roxy and Dean were by your side at an instant. Whimpers were leaving her and you cradled her face in your hands, kissing her forehead. She crawled into your lap, despite of how big she's gotten, and you petted her back.

 

"What happened?" Dean asked, concern filling his voice and eyes.

 

"I... my flashlight went off and I couldn't see. I don't know, Rox must have surprised and bit it because suddenly the machete was on the ground and then you came in." you saw his eyes wander over your body, checking for any bruises or wounds but you placed your free hand on his cheek, slightly smiling up at him. "I'm fine." he breathed out in relieve and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

 

"Let's take a spare flashlight with us next time, ok?" Dean joked and you laughed a little. The dog in your lap barked happily and you grinned, ruffling her head.

 

"I'm so proud of you, little one. Even though you're not little at all anymore..." you sighed and she licked your cheek. "Eww, Roxy!!" you snickered, wiping on your cheek while Dean laughed beside you. "I told you, she'd be great help someday." a grin was taking over your lips when he nodded.

 

"Yeah, you did." he pressed another kiss to your lips, helping you stand up after getting the dog off your lap. "Let's find Sammy and then get out of here." you nodded, more than happy about the plan. Roxy barked loudly and ran away, probably in search for Sam. "How did she get here anyway? I thought she was at the bunker."

 

"No idea." you shook your head, smiling and cuddling into your boyfriend’s side when he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

Back at the bunker, you let yourself fall on your bed, an exhausted yawn leaving your lips. You felt the mattress dip down and looked up, seeing Roxy sitting next to you.

 

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up here?" you softly caressed her ear and she whimpered again, walking towards you and laying down against your chest. "Now what? You wanna sleep here tonight? You know that's not happening, right?" you chuckled when she stretched and yawned.

 

"Let's make a deal, Rox." Dean said, walking into the room. She looked at him, her tail starting to wag. She was happy to see him. "You can stay here tonight... but only if you still let me cuddle Y/N." he pointed his finger at her and she barked, making you chuckle.

 

"You think she understood that?"

 

"We'll see about that." he shrugged. When he laid down next to you, Roxy nudged her head against his chest, wanting to be pet before laying down in between you two. Dean scooted closer to her and gently started to caress her belly. You watched them for a while, a happy smile covering your lips before your eyes started to drop shut. You never thought Dean would accept her this well. But here he was, letting a dog onto his very own bed. There was shuffling and turning on his side until you felt his arms wrap around you. You opened your eyes again and saw Roxy at the feet of the bed, curled up in herself. You smiled more when Dean tangled your legs together, guiding your head to lay on his chest. He pressed a kiss to your hair and the two of you sighed, content and relaxed.

 

"Good night, baby. I love you." he softly let his fingers slide through your hair, making you even more sleepy.

 

"Night... love you..." you murmured, half unconscious before your eyes fell shut and you were sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :) xx


End file.
